pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:User Challenges for Fun
Once you've earned all the Awards there isn't a whole lot of challenge left to the game. You can't start working on the Sets until you reach Level 30, it's a long hard slog to earn Froggydexter 4 or complete the Froggydex, and in-game Requests just aren't interesting enough all by themselves. I suggest we post our own challenge sets here for each other. You won't earn any Game Center points or new award stars, but they'll provide something for you to do while waiting for the bus. A couple of... more what'd you'd call guidelines than actual rules: *Concentrate on''' lower and mid-level patterns so more players can participate *Concentrate on non-promotional patterns so more players can participate *''Name your challenge'' *Have fun, be creative Because this is a spur-of-the-moment idea and I want to post a challenge set right now but don't have one ready, I went to random.org and told it to generate eight random breeds for me. They're all Level 10 or lower, no promotionals. I have no idea what the set looks like, and won't until I breed them all myself :-). '''First Challenge: Utterly Random *White Caelus Roboris *Emerald Carota Ornatus *Blue Viola Zebrae *Yellow Floris Africanus *Cocos Ceres Viduo *Violet Callaina Bovis *Purple Aurum Serpentis *Marine Bruna Amfractus So... nobody said that random.org had good taste in either pattern selection or colour arrangement. Earned by: *hockryrink 24-Jan-2015 ---- Second Challenge: Superheroes ' ' *Blue Albeo Stellata (Captain America) *Maroon Aurum Calyx (Iron Man) *Red Aurum Adamantis (Superman) *Emerald Picea Crustalli (The Hulk) *Black Aurum Velatus (Batman) *Olive Folium Sagitta (Green Arrow) *Maroon Picea Serpentis (Spiderman) *Black Tingo Viduo (Black Widow) Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/27/15) *hockryrink 2-Feb-2015 Wait, no! Did you change the order and some of the breeds? Or did I copy them down wrong? My set doesn't look like yours. Agggh. Back to the drawing board... uh, breeding habitat. *Edit by KateEJHS -- yes, I did change them last week! Sorry! I thought they looked better this way... *hockryrink 4-Feb-2015. Ok-ay! I've got it now. ---- Third Challenge: Arboretum ' ' *Green Picea Arbor *Emerald Cafea Arbor *Olive Albeo Arbor *Marine Bruna Arbor *White Bruna Arbor *Beige Cafea Arbor *Cocos Picea Arbor *Black Albeo Arbor Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/3/15) ---- Fourth Challenge: Double Rainbow ' ' *Red Albeo Partiri *Orange Albeo Partiri *Yellow Albeo Partiri *Emerald Albeo Partiri *Blue Albeo Partiri *Purple Albeo Partiri *Royal Albeo Partiri *Pink Albeo Partiri Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/25/15) *hockryrink 17-Feb-2015 (Ball Pythons next, I think...) ---- Fifth Challenge: Triple Rainbow ' ' *White Tingo Cesti *White Carota Cesti *White Aurum Cesti *White Muscus Cesti *White Caelus Cesti *White Viola Cesti *White Pruni Cesti *White Floris Cesti Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/28/15) ---- Sixth Challenge: Spot the Rainbow ' ' *White Tingo Puncti *White Carota Puncti *White Aurum Puncti *White Muscus Puncti *White Callaina Puncti *White Caelus Puncti *White Viola Puncti *White Floris Puncti Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/29/15) ---- Seventh Challenge: Dot the Rainbow ' ' *White Tingo Spinae *White Carota Spinae *White Aurum Spinae *White Muscus Spinae *White Callaina Spinae *White Caelus Spinae *White Viola Spinae *White Floris Spinae Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/31/15) ---- Eighth Challenge: Stained Glass ' ' *Glass Tingo Africanus *Glass Muscus Africanus *Glass Caelus Africanus *Glass Viola Africanus *Glass Tingo Bovis *Glass Muscus Bovis *Glass Caelus Bovis *Glass Viola Bovis Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/25/15) ---- Ninth Challenge: Frozen ' ' *Glass Albeo Glacio *White Caelus Glacio *Blue Callaina Glacio *Azure Albeo Glacio *Glass Caelus Glacio *White Ceres Glacio *Blue Albeo Glacio *Azure Ceres Glacio Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/28/15) ---- Tenth Challenge: Ball Pythons ' ' *Olive Bruna Africanus *Emerald Bruna Africanus *Beige Bruna Africanus *White Bruna Africanus *Olive Ceres Africanus *Emerald Ceres Africanus *Beige Ceres Africanus *White Ceres Africanus Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/29/15) ---- Eleventh Challenge: My Sun and Stars ' ' *Glass Albeo Sol *Azure Aurum Sol *Aqua Albeo Sol *White Aurum Sol *Black Albeo Stellata *Purple Aurum Stellata *Blue Albeo Stellata *White Aurum Stellata Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/2/15) ---- Twelfth Challenge: Headache 1 ' ' *Black Albeo Puncti *White Picea Puncti *Black Albeo Puncti *White Picea Puncti *Black Albeo Puncti *White Picea Puncti *Black Albeo Puncti *White Picea Puncti *'Should be done in that order' Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/29/15) ---- Thirteenth Challenge: Headache 2 ' ' *Black Albeo Marinus *White Picea Marinus *Black Albeo Marinus *White Picea Marinus *Black Albeo Marinus *White Picea Marinus *Black Albeo Marinus *White Picea Marinus *'Should be done in that order' Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/29/15) *hockryrink 5-Feb-2015 Zowie, you must get awful headaches. ---- Twelfth Challenge: Headache 3 ' ' *Black Albeo Amfractus *White Picea Amfractus *Black Albeo Amfractus *White Picea Amfractus *Black Albeo Amfractus *White Picea Amfractus *Black Albeo Amfractus *White Picea Amfractus *'Should be done in that order' Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/1/15) *comment from hockryrink 2-Feb-2015: Cruel, so cruel. I'm going to have to pace myself on the Headache challenges. ---- Thirteenth Challenge: Clowning Around ' ' *Red Albeo Ludo *White Caelus Ludo *Blue Aurum Ludo *Golden Tingo Ludo *Red Caelus Ludo *White Aurum Ludo *Blue Tingo Ludo *Golden Albeo Ludo Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/30/15) ---- Fourteenth Challenge: Tacky Neon Animal Print ' ' *Black Folium Zebrae *Violet Picea Zebrae *Pink Callaina Zebrae *Aqua Pruni Zebrae *Black Floris Africanus *Violet Muscus Africanus *Pink Tingo Africanus *Aqua Picea Africanus Earned by: *KateEJHS (1/30/15) ---- Fifteenth Challenge: Budding Flowers *Emerald Tingo Calyx *Emerald Carota Calyx *Emerald Viola Calyx *Emerald Floris Calyx *Emerald Tingo Roboris *Emerald Carota Roboris *Emerald Viola Roboris *Emerald Floris Roboris Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/1/15) ---- Sixteenth Challenge: Beach, Sand, and Sun ' ' *Azure Aurum Sol *Beige Ceres Partiri *Beige Ceres Partiri *Beige Ceres Partiri *Blue Callaina Marinus *Blue Callaina Marinus *Blue Callaina Marinus *Blue Callaina Marinus *'Should be done in that order' Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/1/15) ---- Seventeenth Challenge: Monarch Butterflies ' ' *Black Carota Clunicula *Black Carota Marmorea *Black Carota Mixtus *Black Carota Crustalli *Tangelo Picea Clunicula *Tangelo Picea Marmorea *Tangelo Picea Mixtus *Tangelo Picea Crustalli Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/2/15) ---- Eighteenth Challenge: Ravens, Crows, Blackbirds, and a Ladybug *Black Picea Mixtus *Black Picea Nasus *Black Picea Zebrae *Black Picea Crustalli *Black Picea Calyx *Black Picea Adamantis *Black Picea Marmorea *Red Picea Puncti Earned by: *KateEJHS (2/4/15) Hockryrink (talk) 20:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC)